A Kiss with a Fist
by CuZ D
Summary: Torn has never been emotional, hell, he hates emotions, he thinks they make you look weak, but what will he do in the middle of a war, when he meets a special Dark Eco warrior...
1. New Faces Make Me Nervous

A/N: Hey to all that is reading this, okay, I was asked to make a Jak and Daxter fanfic for a dear friend, but hmmmm, I guess this is it, I was putting it off until I was inspired after winning the second game… again, hope you guys enjoy, review your comments and please, =) the first chapter is basically the beginning of the game, but the plot WILL take off, I promise :D no flames…

Warning, this story contains adult themes, maybe some violence and swearing, and male/male slash, if you don't enjoy that, sees the back button on your screen? Get acquainted to it! ^^,

**Chapter one: New Faces Make Me Nervous**

It was a cold evening as Tess and I waited for the regular shipment of supplies to keep the Underground up and running, and that's when he showed up,

He was a young boy; about 16 maybe 17, with green-ish but blonde hair, had a nice build, and was carrying an orange rat on his shoulder.

"We're looking for a guy named Torn, Kor sent us," I approached him suspiciously, "Um, are you Torn?"

Daxter hopped onto my shoulder, "Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be…"

I was surprised at first, a talking weasel, wow, but I suppose stranger things have happened…

"New faces make me nervous," I said jabbing him in the stomach, "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city. You know, picking the wrong side could be… Unhealthy."

"We want to see the Shadow." He said slightly angered.

I laughed; I found the fact of a newbie like him wanting to see the Shadow was amusing, "Not likely." I smiled.

I moved away from him and turned my back on him walking away, "If you wanna join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus?"

The rat was about to say something but I cut him off, "Unless you've got the fur for a really tough task," I took my curved knife out of its sheath, "steal the Barron's banner on top of the ruined tower in Dead Town, and bring it back to me, then maybe we'll talk." I said as I flipped my knife in the air, smiling.

He nodded and walked off, he took the zoomer that we used as a spare vehicle in times of emergence, and sped off.

After he sped off I walked away from the Underground entrance and decided to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Tess asked calling me from behind, "What about the shipment?"

I turned around to face her, "You handle it Tess. I'm just going to go see if they're cut out to be in the Underground or not."

Tess sighed, "Ok Torn, but please, be careful this time with him, make sure him and that orange weasel don't get hurt, he's kind of cute."

Torn walked off, he wondered if Tess meant the rat or the boy, ah well, a discussion for another time.

Torn walked off until he found a stray zoomer, he made sure no-one was watching and then stole the zoomer.

He sped off rushing after the boy, until he saw a group of crimson guards on patrol and had to take a side root, he took a sharp left by the shining sign of the crimson guard, most likely trying to reinforce their control.

He passed another building and carried on straight until he was sure the crimson guards were far away he took a right and headed straight for Dead Town, he couldn't resist alerting the guards, and would just make his route to Dead Town harder and longer

He found the entrance to Dead Town with the zoomer parked outside and found the doors already opened, he entered the main room and waited for the doors leading outside the city walls to open.

He was greeted with that friendly was who normally says something like, "Leaving city safe zone." Or, "It's good to see you still alive again."

He entered through the doors and saw the blonde haired boy hitting a metal head.

"Not bad," he thought, "but it's only half the challenge."

Torn followed the boy to a small piece of ground where he could have a perfect view of him scaling up the tower.

The boy jumped higher onto a higher ledge, landed perfectly and grabbed the banner on the tower, Torn wasn't impressed, so the boy could jump, that doesn't mean he was able to fight, let alone handle a gu-

But Torn's thoughts were interrupted, he watched as the ledge under the blonde fell to pieces, the kid fell onto a piece of rubber cloth and was shot into the sky, landing onto a cable and slid down it, landing perfectly and directly in front of Torn, with a smile on his face. And the rat hitting the floor right beside him.

This time, Torn was impressed as the tower fall to pieces around them.

Torn thought of that smile, he found it beautiful, he snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Yeah, I guess you guys are in." followed with him smiling.

"Cool Jak!" the rat said smiling, "WE'RE IN!"

For some reason when the rat spoke I just felt like ripping his vocal cords out, his voice was like nails scratching on a blackboard, but, that was his name, Jak, interesting.

"So, Torn, what do we do first?" Jak asked.

"First, we get back to the Underground; it's not safe being out here in the open." I said summoning him to come with me through the doors and to the zoomer inside the city.

We hopped into my zoomer, one that had two seats, and drove back to the Underground; thankfully the road to the Underground was quicker and much less of a hassle.

The ride was quick and lingered with an awkward silence, I was given the impression that Jak was the 'Shoot first, ask questions later.' kind of guy, but I couldn't stop thinking about him, he was so perfect, that blonde hair, blue eyes, his perfect build…

I couldn't finish my thoughts of Jak because we arrived at the hideout and we both hopped out, we entered the doors and I found my way to my blueprints,

"Jak, I have a mission for you."

Whoop whoop! End of chapter one! I promise to make chapter 2 more fun and shemxi! XD

Read and review please =D


	2. Our Awkward Moments

A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating soon enough, I've been busy with Right Through Me and haven't really had much time, sorri! XD ENJOYS!

**BOLD:** Dark Jak

**Chapter 2: Our Awkward Moments**

"Sure," Jak said leaning on the table found in the centre of the hideout, "I'm up for some action." He said smiling,

Torn's heart skipped a beat, he was beautiful, "OK, great to hear Jak, I need you to-"

But before Torn could finish his sentence Daxter walked up to the tap and tried to open up the pipe, but sludge just poured out onto him,

Torn smirked at the rat's stupidity, "The Baron has cut off the water flow to the slums, I need you to go over to the pumping station and turn the flow back on, if you get this right, the slums will be indebted to you, if not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor." Torn said smirking.

"Consider it done," Jak said winking, "Come on Dax."

Daxter hopped off the table onto Jak's shoulder.

Wow, Torn thought, he was perfect, the perfect body, a beautiful face, a charming smile, wow… he allowed the thoughts to be shunned to the back of his mind and carried on working with his maps.

Xxxxxx

The cool night air felt good on Jak as he sprinted out into the night and stole a zoomer,

"**So Jak, don't you think he's amazing?" **Dark asked,

"Who are you? Where are you!" Jak shouted inside his head,

Dark silently laughed, **"I'm you Jak, your darkness, your lust, everything, I'm your evil personified, and in being that, I know how you feel about Torn, and if you're not careful with him, I'll-"**

"Get out of my head!" Jak shouted,

"Buddy, Jak!" Daxter said patting Jak's head, "You okay?"

Jak woke up in drowsiness and looked at his surroundings,

He must've crashed the zoomer,

"Yeah, I'm fine Dax." Jak said getting up from the ground, "Let's go Dax, we still have to get to the Pumping Station."

The Ottsel nodded and followed Jak as he found another zoomer and sped off in the direction to the pumping station.

He found the entrance and stood there as it automatically opened for him and he entered the pumping station.

He sighed, "OK Dax, lets just get this done, I'm really tired and it's late."

"Sure Jak lets go!" Daxter replied,

Jak nodded and threw a couple of punches at a group of nearby metal heads, collected the skull gems and jumped onto the two platforms and then onto the roof, he crossed the pipe systems and then climbed the three rotating platforms.

He climbed the stairs and then found the pipe,

"Don't worry Jak I'll handle this." Daxter said trying to turn the fossit but it just ended in him getting sucked into the pipe, Jak smiled, only Daxter could get stuck in a situation like this,

He fixed the pipe and decided to go get Daxter.

He jumped down from the piece of land and landed in the water, he sprinted towards the pipe and hit it, shooting Daxter out,

"OW!" Daxter yelled, rubbing his nose, "Thanks Jak, but next time, YOU TURN ON THE PIPES!"

Jak smiled and helped Daxter onto his shoulder, ran out of the pumping station, and stole a nearby zoomer, speeding off towards the hideout.

Xxxxxx

Torn drew a circle around some of the local hideouts where some of his men were hiding from the guard, he looked up at the clock, 12:47, where was Jak? Torn wondered as he got up from his chair, he looked at the supplies in the corner of the room. 

Torn smiled, Tess was really getting the hang of this underground, she was becoming an invaluable person in this war, he wondered if she was experienced enough to be the mole working at the Hig Hog Salon, getting information from Krew, he'd tell her she was ready tomorrow,

He went towards the pipe, hmmm, maybe the kid did it… he turned to fossit and was surprised to see clean, drinkable water splash out, he filled his glass and went towards his bed, took a sip, and placed it on the floor, removed all his clothes, he wasn't worried someone would find him, hell, the hideout was empty.

The kid's not bad, Torn thought smiling. He allowed his thoughts to return to himself, he thought of Jak, how perfect he was, his body, his arms, his legs, but slowly found that the blood was rushing towards another place to his body,

He began to touch himself but then he heard the front door open,

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, he turned off the lights as he heard the second door open,

He waited and listened, but then all of a sudden he felt extra weight being put on top of him,

"Ugh, these beds are so lumpy, and there's something jabbing my back." Torn heard Jak say right before he pulled the blankets over himself and discovering Torn.

xXx

Hehe, smexiness! XD sorry it's so short, been feeling a bit down lately, anyway, please cheer me up and REVIEW! =)


	3. Did that just happen?

Hey! Well, I'm back, sorry I took forever to update, I'm really busy with projects and tests anyway, reply time:

VanillaTorn: Haha, thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it! =)

So, I'm going back to third person view here and now…. back to the show! Hope yall enjoy^^,

**Chapter 3: Did that just happen?**

xXx

Jak squirmed around in the bed until he noticed another body in the bed, he felt who it was and discovered the person next to him was naked,

He felt around and three thoughts passed through his mind, ok:

1. The person in the bed was male

2. It was most likely Torn, considering the fact that no one else was here

3. And finally he just felt Torn's member.

He jumped out of bed and stood there shocked, he contemplated the three things that had just happened; he saw the figure just roll in bed onto his side,

"Good, he's asleep." Jak whispered, he looked over to see if Daxter was asleep and didn't see what just happened, he was silently snoring and sleeping on a bunk bed in the opposite corner of the room

Jak walked to the other side of the bed and put the light on but on a very low setting, he found out the person was indeed Torn.

He pulled the covers over Torn and smiled, wow, for a hard and strict leader Torn was cute when he was asleep, he kissed Torn's forehead, giving in to his short, sudden affections.

He felt one of Torn's dreadlocks and walked away; he climbed into a bunk next to Torn and drifted off into sleep, unaware that Torn was awake the whole time.

xXx

The next day Jak woke up to find Torn working away on his maps, he sat up on the bed and stretched his arms, he looked around for Daxter was still asleep and found him curled up in a ball on the corner of the room,

"Morning Torn." Jak said politely,

"Morning." Torn said emotionless, still working away at his maps and not passing a glance,

Well, ok, Jak thought getting up and changing his clothes, this time, Torn did pass a glance looking at Jak's body. His torso was toned, and had big biceps and rock hard abs, he had muscular legs and a really nice, sexy, toned as-

"Can I help you?" Jak asked,

Torn tried to hide the redness on his face, "Actually you can, we need to take out a couple of metal heads in Haven Forest."

"Sure." Jak said, "I love causing mischief." He said while smirking.

"Ok," Torn nodded and smiled, "Let's go."

"In a minute." Jak said while walking over to Daxter and waking him up and putting him on his shoulder,

"HEY! Don't you know the saying 'Let sleeping Ottsels lie'?" Daxter said shouting and hopping off his shoulder onto the bunk, Jak just rolled his eyes.

They both walked out the room and hopped onto a motorbike zoomer, Jak looked at Torn awkwardly but just got on after Torn and wrapped his arms around his stomach and they sped off.

They speed off on their way but Jak could only focus on one thing, and that was Torn. He imagined his face and his body right until his hormones kicked in and he had a hard on, but it turned out today, he was abnormally lucky,

"We're here." Torn said implying Jak to get off the zoomer,

Jak hopped off and waited for Torn as they climbed the arch and entered the doorway.

Torn teleported first and then Jak.

When Jak arrived he found Torn standing there equipped with a gun,

"Wow," Jak said moving closer to the gun, "When do I get one of those?"

"When you start going on really tough missions." Torn said smirking.

Jak rolled his eyes, they both landed on the floating platform that lead to the forest at the same time, so they were pretty squeezed against each other on the platform.

He looked into those blue eyes and melted, wow, he was beautiful.

The platform came to a halt and they both jumped off, once they arrived they were shocked at what they saw, in the middle of the valley, on the waterfall was a giant metal head.

Before Jak could have dodged he was swallowed by the monster,

"JAK!" Torn shouted beginning to unleash a shower of bullets on the creature,

After a few moments of heavy firing, Torn hit the thing's eye.

Before any celebration was shared the creature burst into shrieks of pain and anger, but before he touched Torn they creature gave a howl of pain and Jak smashed his teeth into bits and jumped out of the creature, covered in slime, just as the thing fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Jak yelled.

"Yes, yes we did." Torn said with a slight smile on his face.

He gathered his gun and ammunition and was about to walk away when he heard,

"Oh no," Jak said, "I'm not leaving until I clean myself off in the waterfall."

Torn was about to protest but Jak had already taken his shirt off and his pants, leaving just a short piece of his tunic left to keep as his underwear. He walked into the waterfall pool and gave a deep relaxed sigh,

"Come on," Jak said smiling, "Get in!

Torn felt his heart melt, what a beautiful smile, "Fine."

Taking off his clothes, and slowly joining Jak, Torn took a seat and started unwinding.

"Wow, its beautiful out here huh Torn?" Jak asked moving closer.

"Yes, very." Torn replied,

"Out of this entire hell hole, I'm we still have a beautiful place like this." Jak said sitting very close to Torn,

"It cheers me up knowing that there is still something happy about this city," Jak said putting his face closer to Torns, "A lot of beautiful things…"

Just before he leaned into Torn for a kiss, he put their lips together, Torn opened his mouth to allow Jak entrance, Jak traced his tounge around the entire length of Torn's mouth,

Both boys were in true bliss.

xXx

Well. That was FUN, hope you guys like, please read and revew!=)


	4. Dream, Dream, Dream

Well hey I'm back again, sorry I was sooooooo busy, sooooo sorry, I've been like REALLy busy but back to the story:)

**Chapter 4: Dream, Dream, Dream…**

Torn allowed Jak's tongue to enter his mouth and map out every little detail.

Jak's tongue locked with Torn's and he could feel himself getting harder each moment,

Torn wrapped his arms around Jak's waist and took off the piece of tunic to reveal his hardening member,

"Torn," Jak said, "What are we doing?"

"Sssssshhh." Torn just whispered, pulling Jak and himself out of the water.

He got out of the pool and grabbed Jak and brought him out with him, he told Jak to just relax.

Torn began kissing Jak on his neck which let out quiet moans of ecstasy out of Jak, he inhaled the smell of Jak, his touch and his body, left light bright red marks on his neck before lowering his mouth to Jak's nipples.

Torn began work on Jak's left nipple and started nibbling on the tip of the nipple while Jak squirmed underneath him in pleasure,

He felt Jak's toned abs and legs and stroked Jak's member once before continuing on his pecks.

"Torn-" Jak said in a husky tone, "Plea-se jjjust stop!"

But Torn just carried on teasing by moving to the second nipple and in a mixture of both sucking and nibbling he got the second one red and harder,

"Stoppp teasing!" Jak begged,

Torn finally submitted to Jak's desire and went lower to Jak's erect member, first, Torn started nibbling and massaging Jak's balls.

Jak grabbed onto Torn's head and started stroking his hair and tugging it to express the pleasure Torn was giving to him.

Torn sucked on each egg until both were getting a redder shade of colour,

"Suck me TTtorn…" Jak begged, still closing his eyes in complete ecstasy, moaning as Torn worked further and wrapped his tongue around Jak's dick head.

Torn began sucking on Jak's dick, slowly working in all 10 inches of the meat. He began rubbing Jak's legs and then began licking his balls. He stroked Jak's dick but then continuing to suck on Jak's member again.

He couldn't help but feel in utter bliss at the emotions he was embracing at this very action. His hormones were crazy and he felt like he sensed all the pleasure that Jak received. He felt like he could feel the waves of pleasure Jak was experiencing.

"Torn," Jak moaned, "I'm cumminng!"

"Torn!" Jak shouted as seed shot into Torn's mouth.

Jak bucked his legs and started thrusting as each shot of cum was fired into Torn's mouth, Torn swallowed down each load happily and willingly.

Jak sat up and looked at Torn,

"That was amazing Torn, Torn? TORN!"

Torn woke up to find Jak nudging on his chest,

"Torn?" Jak asked shaking the commander, "WAKE UP!"

It was all just a dream, Torn thought looking at Jak, he couldn't help but feeling slightly disappointed,

"I'm up Jak!" Torn said, pulling the cover up to hide his erection.

Jak looked at him and smiled, "For a commander you're extremely lazy."

Torn rolled his eyes and Jak walked away to his bunk, Torn got out of his bed and walked into the bathroom.

Nice ass, thought Jak as he watched Torn walk away from his bed into the bathroom and got changed.

He climbed onto his bed and lost himself into his thoughts.

Last night was… fun, he was accepted into the underground and then he felt his commander's member, and NOW he saw his ass, not bad at all, Jak smiled.

Torn came out of the bathroom and went to his maps, that dream… was very interesting, I mean, Jak did say he loved him last night… but, was that part of the dream? Or was it before…. Hmmm, he really had to find out. Soon.

"Ok Jak lets see if we can get you a mission," Torn said looking up at him, "I want you to go to the Port District of the city, find a guy named Krew, pump him for information and report back to me."

"Oh," Torn stopped Jak before leaving and handed him a device, "Here's a security pass, hurry back."

"Of coarse Torn," Jak said turning around, "I'll hurry; I don't want you to miss me too much."

He walked over to Daxter's bunk, grabbed the Ottsel and walked out of the hide out.

"That boy," Torn said to himself, "is too cocky."

He was going to have to get that out of him, one way… or another…

xXx

OK! Done with this chapter! I'm so sorry the sex scene was interrupted, but I'm getting really busy and busy with Right Through Me and I dunno, I'll keep updating but I'm not that encouraged to… We'll see, please review guys, it makes me smile! :)


	5. I Told You So!

**Chucky the serial killer doll**: _-door breaks apart into two-_ It's Chucky!

**CuZ D**: _-hits Chucky with pan and then burns him_- hey yall^^, I'm NOT DEAD! XD

**Chucky**: Yet…

**CuZ D**:_ -Hits Chucky again- _SUCK IT BITCH! XD anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy :) but first… I might introduce a new character next chapter and a lil bit this chapter, thoughts please :)

Dark's voice will be in **bold** like always.

**SurrieTheYaoiQueen: **I'm so happy you liked it! :)

**Chapter 5: I Told You So!**

Torn sat there looking at his maps in deep thought. As hard as he tried to focus on the underground that blonde hero just slipped back into his thoughts.

"Gosh, why can't I get him out of my head?" Torn asked himself, he was wandering why this one hero was so amazing.

I mean sure he was gorgeous, thought Torn, but it isn't like I've known him forever…

It was hopeless.

Torn sighed, he decided to just get some fresh air so he went up stairs and onto the roof, he looked up to the moon and surrendered to his thoughts and engulfed himself with the blonde hero.

**MEANWHILE**

"Hey baby." Daxter said to the blonde haired bar girl cleaning the counter, "Come here often?"

The blonde haired girl winked at the Ottsel before filling up another man's glass.

Jak arrived at the Hip Hog Saloon five minutes ago and found Krew. Krew arrange a mission with the hero as well as gave him the information Torn sought. Jak was about to leave until Daxter found his way to a chick with huge boobs… Daxter's favorite…

He finished his drink and returned to his friend,

"Dax" Jak said, "We have to get back to Torn."

"I don't wanna go!" Daxter said looking at Jak and then back to the girl, "I wanna stay with her."

Jak looked up at the girl and then recognized her,

"Hey," he said rubbing his chin, "Aren't you with the under-"

"Ssssh!" she said putting her finger over his lips to stop the ending of the sentence, "I'm Tess, Torn sent me to be a mole."

"Well," Daxter said, looking at her boobs and then his gaze returned to her face, "It always helps if two people work together."

Tess winked at Daxter and then looked up at Jak and smiled,

"Don't worry," she said plastering a huge grin on her face, "I'll look after this cutie and bring him home later…"

Daxter's tail shook with excitement and faced Jak with a look that shouted, "Good God man! For the love of everything sweet and good, LET ME STAY WITH HER!"

Jak just smiled and shook his head, "Thanks Tess."

She nodded and allowed all her attention to return to Daxter just as Jak left the room.

Jak walked down the streets from the building and begin walking in the direction of the underground.

He was too lazy to steal a zoomer so he just continued walking down the street.

Until he saw a shadow move, he turned around to find, to his surprise…

Nothing.

He heard a maniacal laugh followed by someone talking.

"**You're paranoid." Dark said, probably with a smirk on his face.**

"Shut up." Jak muttered, as he turned around and continued walking down the street.

Little did Jak, or his dark side know, that as soon as Jak turned around, walked seven paces away from Jak's last position, two black eyes with red slits could be seen in the dark.

"Mmmm," the thing muttered bringing a claw to his chin, "What a delicacy…"

Jak rounded the corner and found himself five minutes away from the hideout,

"**I know you want to see Torn." Dark said, sniggering at Jak, "You're developing 'Feelings' for him."**

"Can you, please, if it doesn't take up too much brain power… just shut the heck up? I don't like him!" Jak asked/ shouted, before adding, "Who are you anyway?"

"**As I said, I'm your darkness," Dark said, admiring the last word, "Call me Dark." **

Jak decided to just leave it at that, he was at the hideout and didn't want to seem weird by talking to Dark but everyone else would see him talking to himself.

He entered the hideout and found it empty,

"Torn?" Jak called out to but no reply,

He saw the door open and decided to follow it. He went up the stairs and found Torn sitting on the roof staring at the moon.

"I got your information Torn." Jak said walking towards the commander, who now was looking at Jak.

"Not bad for a newbie," Torn said looking down at the settling streets as everyone was turning in, "I'll send you on another mission tomorrow."

"OK," Jak said, about to walk away, when something came over him, "Mind if I join?"

"Actually I was about to lea-" Torn replied but was cut off as Jak took a seat next to him.

"Pretty night huh?" Jak asked looking at the moon.

"Very," Torn sad joining Jak as the moon seduced them both with her beauty, "I love coming out her and thinking."

"Yeah…" Jak said looking at Torn, "I'm more of a shot first type person."

Torn smirked but then hide his amusement and got up,

"Come on Jak," Torn said extending hi s arm to help the teen up, "I think you need to turn in, it's late."

Jak nodded and accepted the man's offer but fell on top of Torn just as he helped him up.

Jak's body landed on top of Torns and Jak's face landed on Torn's torso.

"Sorry," Jak said blushing, turning his gaze towards Torns face.

Time froze right then and there until Jak leaned his lips closer to Torns and closed his eyes, just as Torn did the same and their lips met.

Jak opened his mouth allowing Torns tongue to explore the object of his thoughts and explored every inch of Jak's mouth, noting every detail of his mouth as well as sucking his tongue.

As Jak melted into the kiss he could have sworn he heard Dark's laughter.

"**You do like him" Dark said smiling viciously, "I told you so!" **

xXx

Hope yall enjoyed, please review and tell me if yall would mind if I introduced a new character, thanks please review :)


	6. Friend or Foe?

I'm BACK :) Sorry I took forever, I've been starting new stories, busy with extra work, and learning my Italian. I'm SOOOO SORRY

Surrie: Hehe^^, did I mention I like LOVE your stories! :)

VanillaTorn: Dude, can you PLEASE get an account :) LIKE PLEEEEEAAASE!

Here's Chapter 6, sorry it's so late… I'm so busy with work…

**Chapter 6: Friend or Foe?**

Torn and Jak laid there in each other's embrace.

Torn had no idea what he was doing! The boy was a child! He is so young! Couldn't this be counted as molestation?

He let those thoughts leave him as he deepened the kiss with the blonde hero.

Jak was bursting out of his mind. He couldn't believe what was happening; it was so amazing… until Torn ended it.

Torn broke the kiss and basically launched himself from Jak.

"Jak!" Torn said shouting at himself, "What the fuck!"

"I- I" Jak said, stuttering, "I gotta go."

"No Jak!" Torn said watching the hero rush out of the room, "I'm sorry, come back." 

But it was too late, Jak had left.

Jak ran out of the hideout and into the numbing cold air.

It was really late and Daxter was still probably out by the bar.

He decided to go for a walk. To clear his head of Torn and everything.

He ran from the hideout and into the quiet streets.

Well they were quiet… until Jak saw a teenager being beaten up by three crimson guards.

"Help me Jak!" the boy shouted, "Please!"

The boy was about seventeen, maybe Jak's age. He had black spiky hair, tanned skin and a built body. The guards were busy attacking the boy and kicking his ribs.

Jak ran up to the small crowd and hit a guard right in the face, knocking him out cold.

He was about to attack the other two guards when there was a blast of purple energy. 

Launching both crimson guards into the air and shooting them meters away, now stood a shirtless purple demon.

The monster was purple in colour and looked similar to Dark Jak but had a long tail, two huge black wings, flatter and shorter hair, longer horns, longer claws and was shirtless with rock hard abs. but back to the story.

"What the hell?" Jak asked while staring in utter belief as the monster stood straight and smiled at him, "Who are you?"

He smiled and started walking towards Jak,

"My name is Delano." he smiled, "It means 'of the night.' "

He finally reached Jak but the hero jumped up and stood in a defensive position,

"Oh dear Jak," he said putting down Jak's arms, Jak was definitely ready for a fight and then wrapping his tail around Jak's leg, "I'm a friend not foe."

Jak jumped away from the creature and still held his defensive pose.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Oh Jak." the monster said walking closer towards the blonde, "Where's the fun in that?" 

He grabbed Jak into a hug and held onto him,

"I've been watching you for a while now…" he said wrapping his arms around Jak's waist as Jak put his arms around his neck.

Jak wanted to let go of the thing, but he couldn't. It was like the creature was lust itself…

"I suppose you liked what you see?" Jak said, getting caught up into the moment and making a joke.

"You have no idea…" Delano said, as he help unto Jak and launched himself higher into the sky and began to use his wings for their purpose.

"Shit!" Jak said looking down and grabbing tighter onto the Eco demon. Jak didn't do heights.

"Calm down Jak." Delano said as they landed upon a rooftop.

"Don't do that!" He said letting go of the demon and walking a few steps back.

"Very well." Delano said, smirking, "Mind if I do one more thing?"

"Depends what it is." Jak said, eyeing the monster, he didn't want to trust this thing, after all, they barely just met… but there was something about him.

"Ok, I'll try a friendlier form." he said, closing his eyes.

Purple tendrils emerged from the back of his body and kind of peeled away the purple from his skin and revealed his human form. He then opened his eyes.

He was basically the same, in blue jeans but now, the colours of his eyes were visible.

He had dark gray eyes with large claw marks all over his body including his six pack and one over his right eye.

"Oh my God." Jak said looking at the boy, "You're gorgeous."

He laughed.

"Glad that my human form pleases you." he said before approaching him and touching his check.

"Now, this wont hurt." he said giving a reassuring smile.

Jak was about to refuse but it was too late, Delano had his hand on Jak's chest and Dark Eco began to erupt from his hand and was absorbed into Jak.

"Let's see if the baron was successful…" Delano said as Dark Jak came to be.

"Ahhhh," he said with a satisfied smirk, "He was."

"I must say," Delano said with a smirk plastered on his face, "I prefer your… Dark side Jak."

Dark Jak let out a roar but Delano absorbed the Dark Eco back into himself, and fell into darkness.

"Don't worry my sweet," Delano said picking the hero up, "I'll always keep you safe."

Just before he kissed his lips and leapt off into the sky.\

xXx

Oooooo, Delano sounds SEXY! If yall can't picture him nicely, I'll PM you a more detail account, hope yall enjoyed, review! :)


	7. Angels and Demons

Hey yall… I'm back :) sorry I took long... My dad passed away a few weeks ago... Thanks to all my reviewers… The new and the ones that stayed with me from the beginning :) Thanks… just to answer two things… Yes, Delano is VERY sexy and second… YES SURRIE! TORN'S A PEDOPHILE! XD

**Chapter 7: Angels and Demons**

**Delano's point of view:**

I leapt off the building with the blonde hero in my arms. He felt so good against my exposed chest. I felt the wind rushing past us as I closed my eyes and fell. It was one of the most amazing sensations I've ever felt when the wind rushes past me and the momentum pulls my hair back. Halfway off the building I allowed the Dark Eco to surge throughout my body, breathing supernatural power in every cell and fiber. I could feel my body changing as my wings finally appeared and I opened them to stop this downfall. I stretched them out and Jak and I were in the air, flying. I focused my onyx colored eyes on the sky and the clouds but I found my interests and my attention returning the person I was holding. He was amazing... He was truly only a fraction of what I was, but still... There's a connection between us...

I looked at the moon and had the strangest feeling of DeJavu...

**Flashback:**

"Fuck off!" I shouted as I was being pulled by two guards into the Dark Eco Warrior Programme testing room. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

The two guards just laughed at my pleads. The one guard hit my back as I screamed in pain. The fucken bastards. What did I do? I'm only seventeen! I was just going home to my mother and before I knew it I was being dragged here...

"Mason Jazzley?" The Baron said calling me name while looking at my personal information sheet, "He won't last one session but try him anyway."

He sighed in an annoyed way. What did he mean by session? The one guard threw me up onto the experimental chair. The other guards locked my hands using the restraints.

"What do you want with me you fuckers!" I screamed with slight tears forming at my eyes but I used every once of dignity I had left to keep myself from crying. I would NOT allow him the satisfaction.

"Ugh," The doctor said looking away from the informational sheet that Praxis was holding and looking into my eyes. "Shut up and please try not to scream."

I was about to speak so I could just piss the man off but before I could say a word the scientist pressed a button on with a sadistic smile on his face.

I watched in shock as the three needles descended onto my form. The cold steel protruding from the center. One located in the center of my chest and the two remaining needles located at my wrists.

"Begin." The Baron said.

Just one little word started my suffering...

The needles forced their ways into my wrists and chest and I screamed. Fuck, I screamed like a bitch.

There was a pipe that connected into my foot to collect the blood as the eco replaced it... I felt my blood leaving my body as the Eco took its place. I felt my cells dieing, making me pale and almost deathly purple... My cells began dieing... My organs failing but I couldn't help notice the little amount of strength the Eco gave me... But it wasn't enough.

"Wait..." the scientist said watching my heart and body readings. "Stop! He'll die!"

The Baron just smiled as the life left my eyes and it was over. The last image I saw was the moon in the background of one of the security cameras...

**Flashback Ends.**

I didn't know what happened after that I said looking at the moon. I found out after hunting down the scientist and threatening him. He was a pretty nice guy... Too bad I killed him.

Anyway, turns out, after I died... All the blood in my body left me and was replaced with the Dark Eco. I was announced dead but the Dark Eco somehow repaired my cells. Mason Jazzley is dead... But I'm him. I don't know what I am... I suppose a Dark Eco Demon. I was dead but alive... I didn't like to think about it, too much brain racking. I made my name Delano and became this... Dark Eco personified.

I looked away from the moon trying to stop the trail of thoughts that were beginning to stir. I looked at the hero again and feel a deep feeling inside me stirring. He was the closest thing to what I am. He was hot too... That helped.

I looked down at all the buildings we were passing. I wandered if I should drop the hero off, I suppose it was the right thing to do... Good thing I'm the bad guy. I smirked at my joke. I landed on a nearby roof and returned the form of Mason. I smiled at Jak. He was going to need me in the future and when he did I would be there, always. I let my selfish desires relax. I could use him now... His body is truly amazing. I was getting turned on just thinking about him. Sadly, he needed sleep. I picked him up and leapt off the building.

I landed in front of the Resistance Headquarters. I could sense that the commander wasn't nearby, probably looking for Jak. I opened the door and proceed into the building. I found it empty, as I suspected and walked towards one of the bunk beds. I placed Jak onto one and stroked his blonde locks.

"Rest yourself my love." I said stroking his cheek. I looked at his resting form. He was beautiful.

"I'll always be there for you Jak." I said kissing his neck and biting it slightly with my fangs, I was marking my territory, "It's done. I will always be your guardian angel... Or rather demon."

I said before getting up, transforming and escaping to the skies.

xXx

Ahhhh! That was fun! :) Please review guys... And place this story on subscription alert that would rock too also! ^^, I used this chapter as an opportunity for you to get to know Delano a bit more! ;)


	8. Darkness

Awe Awe! :) I'm back Mense! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO IS STICKING WITH THIS STORY! YALL ROCK MA SOX! XD I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I really, really am! But here it is! ;)

**Chapter 8: Darkness**

"Jak? Jak? Are you okay?" I heard as a voice caused my body to stir and return from my slumber. "Jak?"

I opened my eyes to find none other than my commander shaking me awake. Gosh, ever heard of the saying 'Let Sleeping Dogs Lie'?

"Can I help you?" I asked bitterly.

"Yeah, you're fine." Torn said as he got up from my bunk and returned to his maps. "Get up; I have a mission for you."

"Later." I said tucking the blanket under me and closing my eyes.

I heard Torn sigh and return his focus on his little maps. I just laid there, wondering if I should ask Torn what was going through my head. I wasn't sure if I should... Torn was an insensitive, (Sexy) unemotional, (Attractive) crude (Amazing) bastered after all. Anyway... I rolled over on my side to turn my face away from Torn's direction and reflected what happened last night. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED! I remember helping a black haired boy from a bunch of crimson guard assholes but then... What happened? I shifted in my bed because of the frustration.

"Think, Jak, think!" I mentally shouted at myself.

"**You really want to know who he is?" Dark said with a deep growl.**

"Dark?" I asked myself, "How would you know? All you are is Dark Eco."

"**Shut up and listen." Dark said, "Jak, he's dead."**

"What do you mean he's dead?" I asked myself. Why was I having a conversation with myself, have I gone insane?

"**Yes you have. Secondly, he is Jak. I could feel it when he touched you. He has no heartbeat. All he consists of is Dark Eco. Every tissue, cell, everything is dead Jak, all he is and forever will be is darkness."**

"So he's your type?" I asked my alter ego jokingly.

"**Completely." he replied in all seriousness.**

I sighed and got up off my bunk, not wanting to continue this conversation with Dark about his love interest.

"Torn, I have a question." I said while walking towards the stool near his table and stretching.

"About the mission?" Torn asked, not removing his eyes off his maps.

"No..." I said as I took a seat on the stool in front of him.

"Then I don't really care." Torn said, matter-of-factly.

I stared at him and his simple response. Wow, that was kinda a bitch slap...

"God Torn, I wish you weren't so emotionless... Just leave it!" I got up off the seat, turned around and began walking towards the exit when Torn spoke up.

"Wait Jak..." I turned around to face him. "What about the mission?"

Something just snapped.

I ran out as fast as I could out of the hideout, feeling the Dark Eco boil and bubble in my veins. I shot out of the door and felt the Dark Eco taking over. I could practically see Dark's face smiling at the chance of escaping.

**"Come on Jak!" He said with a malicious smile, "Let me out!"**

I couldn't stop myself. I felt darkness engulf and posses my body. Two horns were protruding out of my skull. I could feel the tendrils of purple ink escape from my body or, shall I say Dark's body. But the fight wasn't over. I retaliated as much as I could.

"Do it Jak, let yourself go." I heard a voice in the shadows plead. I could have sworn I saw the darkness shift.

"Do it." I heard the voice command. Just then I saw the shadows move and out of the darkness moved the raven haired boy. He was shirtless and wore ripped jeans. God he was sexy.

"Do it, now." Delano touched my skin and that forced the reaction. Dark Eco flooded my physical form and I felt Dark take complete control.

I let out a roar of anger and agitation. It was finally my turn to play.

"So sorry but it's my turn." I said as I clicked my fingers and stretched my arms out.

"Yes, I really do personally prefer your dark side Jak." Delano said as he approached me. I thrust my claws forward and swiped at his chest. I saw five thin purple lines on his pecks.

"No... Won't be that easy..." The five lines then were covered in purple liquid and escaped into his skin. He grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace. "Come with me Jak."

I didn't know what to say. Fuck, he was beautiful. So I wrapped my arms around him and felt as he let his true form take hold. He allowed his two wings to unfold and he leaped into the sky.

I felt the wind rush past my pale skin and dark hair. I opened my dark eyes to look and his angelic face... Okay, rather his devilishly handsome face. I felt up and down his toned back. God, he was so amazing. I looked down and saw all the buildings flying past us. The people looked like ants. But sadly the flight was very short lived and we arrived in the Haven Forest. I landed in a meadow that was timid with wildlife and placed me down onto a thick, clump of grass.

"You look amazing." Delano said as he pushed me down onto the grass. I heard my back thud on the ground and growled at his action. "Shhh."

He placed his lips on top of mine and kissed me ferociously. The kiss was very demanding and vicious. I parted my lips to grant his tongue access to my eager mouth. I wanted him. His tongue swirled around in my mouth, my tongue was battling for dominance but it was hopeless, I was his. He began ripping my top off and bit onto the side of my lip. I could taste and smell the scent of my blood. He was so sadistic... I liked it. I pushed him off me and crawled onto his lap, getting to work on his chest.

"God Jak, that feels so good." Delano moaned as I began licking his abs up and down. His stomach was so chiseled and toned. I loved the feeling of his pale, cold, hard muscles.

He began stroking my back and leaving scratch marks. I could feel the blood seeping through the exposed flesh. I ignored the pain and continued exploring the demon's body. I began licking down his abs and I noticed he didn't have any lower body hair. Probably because he's dead. Anyway, I found my way to tight jeans and began tugging them off. I undid the buttons to make it easier and pulled his pants off.

I saw his hardened member spring up and hit his stomach. It was hairless, but thick and big. Yum. I began sucking on his dick head which caused the demon to moan in complete pleasure.

"Jak... More..." Delano said as he wove his fingers into my thick mane. He began pushing his cock further down my throat and the pleasure just became more intense.

I sucked and slurped harder but he stopped me.

"No, not yet." Delano said as he pulled my face off his member and pulled my face to his.

He forced his tongue into my mouth and I felt it dance around in my mouth and tongue. He ended the passionate lip lock and began stroking my own member. I began moaning and groaning. As he was stroking and massaging my cock he was clawing and scratching my thigh. It was such a mixture of pain and pleasure. I felt him spread my legs slightly and slide two fingers into my mouth.

"Suck it." He said to me as he placed his two fingers inside my mouth. I did what he instructed me to do and in return I felt warmth, wetness on my little buddy.

In between moans I lubed up his fingers pretty well and I felt him remove his fingers from my mouth but he didn't stop going down on me. While he was sucking on my dick he slide his finger between my ass cheeks and then into my rosebud. I winced at the sudden action but pleasure soon took over. He began loosening up the hole and then added a second finger. It hurt a lot but I knew it would feel good. He began scissoring my rosebud and loosening it up for the bigger prize. My moaning began to deepen and my breathing quickened. I could feel myself reaching my climax and so did Delano.

"Turn around Jak." He said while removing his fingers from my rosebud and face from my erection. Damn it! It felt so good.

I did what he said to me and got on my all fours. I felt him insert a finger and probe a bit more before adding his monster. He began slowly and inserted the head. I winced at the size of his member but he stopped and waited for me. When I nodded I felt him push his dick down a bit further and felt that pain could become pleasure. I began clawing and pushing his thighs forward to send him the message. He shoved his entire length inside and waited for me before starting. I paused for a few moments before nodding. He began slowly thrusting; I couldn't help but let out a load moan... Yeah, I'm still a virgin. He began thrusting into me quicker and harder.

"Ahhhh... Delllaanoo..." I moaned as he began thrusting harder. "It feeellss... Ahhh!"

I screamed in pleasure as he hit my special spot.

"Stttooppp... I'm gonna cu-!" I warned but it was too late. He hit the spot and I was pushed off the edge. I shot load after load of cum, on him, on me, everywhere. I felt him thrust a few more times before giving in and I felt my bodily walls become lined with his liquids.

He removed himself out of me and collapse on top of me. I felt as my Dark Eco, my fuel burnt away and I returned to my normal self. To match my normal self, Delano was worn out and did the same. I wrapped my arms around the boy on top of me and laid there with each other. The sunlight was warm and comforting in the meadow.

"I love you Jak." The Eco Demon said to me as he kissed my throat.

"I love you too, Delano." I replied, signing a deal with the Devil.

xXx

Sexy Dark Love! MMMMM! Yummy! Lol, please review guys! Laziness is NOT cool! Besides, it will make the chapter come sooner! ;) I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner; my computer was having a baby on me.


End file.
